Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature that allows players to change their appearance in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. A series of icon designs can be selected for each form as well as corresponding primary and secondary colours, although these are applied to all forms and cannot be selected individually. In addition, trail and death effects can be selected, although none of these have any physical effects on gameplay. Customisation options can be unlocked by completing achievements, buying from the shops and finding rewards in various chests from gauntlets, the Treasure Room and Basement. The Icon Kit is shown in full for all games, but for those other than the main game, their available unlockables are limited. However, data can be transferred from these games using user accounts to the full version, which is required to unlock cubes 65 to 71 from Geometry Dash Meltdown, cubes 72 and 75 from Geometry Dash World, and cubes 143 to 148 from Geometry Dash SubZero. Update history Icon galleries Cubes= Cube01.png Cube02.png Cube03.png Cube04.png Cube05.png Cube006.png Cube007.png Cube008.png Cube009.png Cube010.png Cube011.png Cube012.png Cube013.png Cube014.png Cube015.png Cube16.png Cube17.png Cube18.png Cube19.png Cube20.png Cube21.png Cube22.png Cube23.png Cube24.png Cube25.png Cube26.png Cube27.png Cube28.png Cube29.png Cube30.png Cube31.png Cube32.png Cube33.png Cube34.png Cube35.png Cube36.png Cube37.png Cube38.png Cube39.png Cube40.png Cube41.png Cube42.png Cube43.png Cube44.png Cube45.png Cube46.png Cube47.png Cube48.png Cube49.png Cube50.png Cube51.png Cube52.png Cube53.png Cube54.png Cube55.png Cube56.png Cube57.png Cube58.png Cube59.png Cube60.png Cube61.png Cube62.png Cube63.png Cube64.png Cube065.png Cube66.png Cube67.png Cube68.png Cube69.png Cube70.png Cube71.png Cube72.png Cube73.png Cube74.png Cube75.png Cube76.png Cube77.png Cube78.png Cube79.png Cube80.png Cube81.png Cube82.png Cube83.png Cube84.png Cube85.png Cube86.png Cube87.png Cube88.png Cube89.png Cube90.png Cube91.png Cube92.png Cube93.png Cube94.png Cube95.png Cube96.png Cube97.png Cube98.png Cube99.png Cube100.png Cube101.png Cube102.png Cube103.png Cube104.png Cube105.png Cube106.png Cube107.png Cube108.png Cube109.png Cube110.png Cube111.png Cube112.png Cube113.png Cube114.png Cube115.png Cube116.png Cube117.png Cube118.png Cube119.png Cube120.png Cube121.png Cube122.png Cube123.png Cube124.png Cube125.png Cube126.png Cube127.png Cube128.png Cube129.png Cube130.png Cube131.png Cube132.png Cube133.png Cube134.png Cube135.png Cube136.png Cube137.png Cube138.png Cube139.png Cube140.png Cube141.png Cube142.png |-| Ships= Ship01.png Ship02.png Ship03.png Ship04.png Ship05.png Ship06.png Ship07.png Ship08.png Ship09.png Ship10.png Ship11.png Ship12.png Ship13.png Ship14.png Ship15.png Ship16.png Ship17.png Ship18.png Ship19.png Ship20.png Ship21.png Ship22.png Ship23.png Ship24.png Ship25.png Ship26.png Ship27.png Ship28.png Ship29.png Ship30.png Ship31.png Ship32.png Ship33.png Ship34.png Ship35.png Ship36.png Ship37.png Ship38.png Ship39.png Ship40.png Ship41.png Ship42.png Ship43.png Ship44.png Ship45.png Ship46.png Ship47.png Ship48.png Ship49.png Ship50.png Ship51.png |-| Balls= Ball01.png Ball02.png Ball03.png Ball04.png Ball05.png Ball06.png Ball07.png Ball08.png Ball09.png Ball10.png Ball11.png Ball12.png Ball13.png Ball14.png Ball15.png Ball16.png Ball17.png Ball18.png Ball19.png Ball20.png Ball21.png Ball22.png Ball23.png Ball24.png Ball25.png Ball26.png Ball27.png Ball28.png Ball29.png Ball30.png Ball31.png Ball32.png Ball33.png Ball34.png Ball35.png Ball36.png Ball37.png Ball38.png Ball39.png Ball40.png Ball41.png Ball42.png Ball43.png |-| UFOs= UFO01.png UFO02.png UFO03.png UFO04.png UFO05.png UFO06.png UFO07.png UFO08.png UFO09.png UFO10.png UFO11.png UFO12.png UFO13.png UFO14.png UFO15.png UFO16.png UFO17.png UFO18.png UFO19.png UFO20.png UFO21.png UFO22.png UFO23.png UFO24.png UFO25.png UFO26.png UFO27.png UFO28.png UFO29.png UFO30.png UFO31.png UFO32.png UFO33.png UFO34.png UFO35.png |-| Waves= Wave01.png Wave02.png Wave03.png Wave04.png Wave05.png Wave06.png Wave07.png Wave08.png Wave09.png Wave10.png Wave11.png Wave12.png Wave13.png Wave14.png Wave15.png Wave16.png Wave17.png Wave18.png Wave19.png Wave20.png Wave21.png Wave22.png Wave23.png Wave24.png Wave25.png Wave26.png Wave27.png Wave28.png Wave29.png Wave30.png Wave31.png Wave32.png Wave33.png Wave34.png Wave35.png |-| Robots= Robot01.png Robot02.png Robot03.png Robot04.png Robot05.png Robot06.png Robot07.png Robot08.png Robot09.png Robot10.png Robot11.png Robot12.png Robot13.png Robot14.png Robot15.png Robot16.png Robot17.png Robot18.png Robot19.png Robot20.png Robot21.png Robot22.png Robot23.png Robot24.png Robot25.png Robot26.png |-| Spiders= Spider01.png Spider02.png Spider03.png Spider04.png Spider05.png Spider06.png Spider07.png Spider08.png Spider09.png Spider10.png Spider11.png Spider12.png Spider13.png Spider14.png Spider15.png Spider16.png Spider17.png |-| Mini= CubeS.png BallS.png |-| Trails= Trail01.png Trail02.png Trail03.png Trail04.png Trail05.png Trail06.png Trail07.png|Concept |-| Death Effects= DeathEffect01.png DeathEffect02.png DeathEffect03.png DeathEffect04.png DeathEffect05.png DeathEffect06.png DeathEffect07.png DeathEffect08.png DeathEffect09.png DeathEffect10.png DeathEffect11.png DeathEffect12.png DeathEffect13.png DeathEffect14.png DeathEffect15.png DeathEffect16.png DeathEffect17.png |-| Colours= Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 Colour42.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 255 Colour43.png|Concept Colour44.png|Concept Colour45.png|Concept Preview Trivia ]] *The occurrence of trails is dependent on the form and its interactions with map components. When the player is in ship form or UFO form, the trail will always appear. With spider mode, an unchangeable trail will appear when the player teleports. If the player is in cube form, ball form, or robot form, the trail will only appear when the player interacts with rings, pads, and gravity portals. In the wave form, the trail is hidden behind the wave line. *When the first unlockable trail was introduced in Update 1.7, it automatically enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary color around the icon. This was changed in Update 2.0 so that unlocking specifically the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option separately, no matter what trail the player is using. Update 2.1 introduced new trails that follow the player no matter what, such as a dotted-line trail. *An unrelated 'trail' which rapidly ghosts primary coloured copies of the player is present in some levels, being a trigger in the level editor. *UFO 9 and later releases have smaller domes compared to those released prior. *UFO 19 and later releases have larger domes compared to those released prior. *The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. *Choosing black as the primary color will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. *Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. *Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. *Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary color of the ship and the player was only able to acquire the primary color. *Prior to Update 2.0, the commonly known 'wave' form did not have an in-game name as the name of forms is only given when selecting locked icons; only the default wave was present in Update 1.9 and therefore no form name was given. Update 2.0 saw its name given to be 'dart'. It was changed to 'wave' in Update 2.01 *Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. **Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". **It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. *Prior to Update 2.1, the requirement to collect the "Supporter" icon was going to settings and tap the "Rate" button. As for Update 2.1, the player is required to tap the lock of the icon, Scratch will then give the player the icon as a free sample, he will then tell the play to find him when they can. *The player can activate the use of the default mini icons by going into settings. * A contest has been held by Viprin, Etzer, and RobTop in which people create their own icons using Adobe Photoshop (preferred) and the best are implemented into 2.2 (originally top 10, but the number increases as more entries come in). ** The results are out. 1st place icons will come in 2.11. 2nd, 3rd, and judges and Topala's pick will come in 2.2. *In 1.0 version of Geometry Dash World, there were 8 trails, instead of 7. **The eighth trail had four lines, one above another. **Also, the fire-like trail that can be purchased in Scratch's Shop had a different design. Icon references *The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!", "Dry Out!", "Jumper!", "Base After Base!", "Supporter", and the icon from ''Geometry Dash and its spinoff's logos. *The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", "More Games", "Hall of Fame", and the "Featured" texts are also made with the same font. *The icon unlocked for obtaining 60 user coins resembles BamBam, a boom from the game Boomlings, made by RobTop as well. *The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a Creeper, a popularized aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. *The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based on Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. *The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal series Companion Cube. It is also related since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". *The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. *The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. *However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it had a rounded top, which made it resemble the mushroom sprite better. *The icon unlocked for typing 'Lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. *The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resembles a Shy Guy, an enemy in the Super Mario and Yoshi's Island ''series. *The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, hence the name, "Justice". *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, a character from the Pokemon ''series. *The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. *The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins resembles Deadpool. *The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari, a ship from the Star Wars ''franchise. *The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol. *The UFO unlocked for getting a star feature level resembles Stitch from the movie ''Lilo and Stitch. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. *The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost-like character from the Mario franchise. *The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a medieval helmet. *The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. *The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon from the Pokemon ''franchise. *The wave unlocked for typing the numbers from the TV show ''Lost in order separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the Illuminati or the All-Seeing Eye. **The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble an eye. *The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars and typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the Metroid series of video games. *The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. *The icon unlocked for beating Jumper resembles Ogmo, the main character of the game Jumper by Matt Thorson. *The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a seahorse. *The icon rewarded for completing Viking Arena in normal mode is a reference to RoboCop. *The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode and the icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins are references to Marvel's Iron Man. *The ship unlocked for collecting 30 user coins resembles Elliott from Disney's movie Pete's Dragon. *The icon unlocked for collecting 15 Lava Shards resembles a Thwomp from Super Mario. *The ship unlocked for 35 bonus unlocks resembles a Chain Chomp, from the Super Mario franchise. *The ship unlocked for collecting 800 user coins bears a resemblance to the Scarran Hierarchy Decimator, from Farscape. *One of the UFOs that can be purchased in the shop resembles the "Look of Disapproval" emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles the (._.) emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the secret shop resembles Kratos from God of War. *The icon unlocked for collecting 2000 diamonds resembles Kirby, a popular video game character. *One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room faintly resembles Shoop Da Whoop, an internet meme. As does Cubes 104 and 105. *The icon unlocked for typing "seven" into the Vault of Secrets is a direct reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. *The ball's face unlocked by Collecting 15 Fire Shards resembles the face on Dex Arson's logo. *The cube for getting all of the keys (Chaos, Chest, and Time) resembles the logo for Marvel's Punisher. Category:Features